


The Radio Demon Song - NateWantsToBattle

by KathyPrior42



Series: Alastor Fan Songs [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: An incredible fan made song by NateWantsToBattle! He made a great song with stunning dark distorted animation.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1fUfwAqQf0
Series: Alastor Fan Songs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945021
Kudos: 4





	The Radio Demon Song - NateWantsToBattle

“The Radio Demon” by Nate Wants to Battle Lyrics

Right then!

Why don’t you and I get down to the nitty gritty and then…

We can let the fun begin

Radio demon

It’s a pleasure

Sign it twice just for better measure

Good investments

Bad intentions

A clause or two

I forgot to mention

Now please excuse

My sudden interest

Saw your fiasco

And had to visit

I can offer you my service

Don’t you worry

The price is worth it

Now…

Now if you’d take a look around

Then you could see

The sights and all the sounds

Of your world on fire

So sign the line

You’ll be fine

Hell you’ll be all mine

An R.O.I. 

On the day you die

I can pull from

My resources

Take what you want

And stay remorseless

A little dusting

A lot of dealing

Make this hotel

So appealing

I’m calling in

As many favors as you want

But when it’s all said and done

Your soul is mine to haunt

Now if you’d take a look around

Then you could see

The sights and all the sounds

Of your world on fire

So sign the line

You’ll be fine

Hell you’ll be all mine

An R.O.I. 

On the day you die

Now with all the fine

Print and logistics out of the way

What do you say?

Do we have a deal?

Now if you’d take a look around

Then you could see

The sights and all the sounds

Of your world on fire

So sign the line

You’ll be fine

Hell you’ll be all mine

An R.O.I. 

On the day you die

Can’t let you live to tell the tale

It’s time to take a

Walk with me through Hell

It was your desire

You signed your name

Such a shame

Got yourself to blame

R.O.I.

On the day you die


End file.
